


Silly and Serious in the Snow

by EllenMarieP



Series: Thomas Barrow Christmas Prompts [9]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Baxter sees Thomas as a brother, M/M, Thomas made up backstory, Thommy romance or friendship as you see fit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenMarieP/pseuds/EllenMarieP
Summary: Part 9 of the Christmas prompts.Snowball fight- "I'm going to get you back for that, just you wait!?"Baxter reminisces as Thomas and Jimmy play in the snow.Short and sweet.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent
Series: Thomas Barrow Christmas Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030419
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33
Collections: A Very Thomas Barrow Christmas 2020





	Silly and Serious in the Snow

**Silly and Serious in the Snow**

“I’m going to get you back for that, just you wait!”

Phyllis Baxter smiled softly as she watched Thomas and Jimmy throw snowballs back and forth across the path. The three of them were returning from running last-minute Christmas errands in the village and the two men hadn’t been able to resist letting out their inner boy in the snow as they ambled home. She just hoped they didn’t drop the parcels they were now holding rather precariously.

Breath pale against the numbing air, she blinked thoughtfully as the frost patiently kissed her face, captivated by the soft, dusty illusions of light that sat heavy on her eyelashes. She adored the snow, more so when it was falling. It reminded her of easier times, playing in the streets of Salford with all the local children every Christmas.

She remembered Thomas joining in when he was little, all floppy hair and mischief but even then he’d been the silliest and yet most serious person she’d ever met, always eager to learn. He stopped joining in completely when he was about 13 or 14 if she remembered correctly, around the time he left school. She’d tried to ask why but his sister would never answer, always changing the subject away from her brother. There was a rumour that he’d been seen kissing his father’s shop assistant, but Phyllis never wanted to believe it, she always suspected his true nature, but he was so young then, too young. Of course, not long after that Phyllis went into service and for a long time, she wondered what became of Thomas.

Their initial reunion may not have been the most pleasant but at times like this, as he frolicked in the snow with Jimmy, she could still see the boy he used to be, full of curiosity and cheek. Part of her desperately wanted to know what had happened to change him, to bring out his darker side so that she could chase it away and bring her Thomas back. Another part thought that maybe Jimmy could be the one to do that, maybe Thomas just needed the freedom to love and be loved for who he is before he could forgive the past.

Either way, she was glad to have found him, the brother she’d never had, and she would continue to care for him no matter what. Although, if the snowballs he was throwing got any closer to her she might have to tell Jimmy about his seventh birthday party….


End file.
